


Sway

by setsunah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/pseuds/setsunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other dancers may be on the floor, but his eyes will see only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Maybe it was the subtle lick of his tongue on his pink, parched lips - or maybe it was the small drops of sweat running down his face, framing it in the most delicate of ways. Or perhaps it was the way his brunette hair shagged ever so slightly in front of those carribean green eyes with waves of blue rolling in each time he smiled. And he was always smiling - that’s why it was so hypnotic.

His happiness radiated, that’s for sure.

This was the first time Levi has ever felt this way from watching such a simple thing, but something was gripping him to this young dancer and it made him want to dance too, made him want to learn the silent language of those hips moving, the way those legs turned and followed the rhythm of the drumming tempos of the music coming from the band.

This male dancer had to have some technique, maybe a sort of sensual magic to be able to draw such a man as Levi to him. Levi had some moves of his own, but none on the caliber of this lean, taut young man. Maybe what he felt was envy, but the way his muscles pulled, ached to be by his side and accompany him said otherwise.

The club was dark, with hints of red throughout, creating a passionate glow - adding to the yearning desire he felt deep in his chest. No, this was similar to lust, a lust to join the man on the floor, on those black tiles and let the tempo enter his own bloodstream and to latch himself loosely on the man with bold hips and quick movements.

He was with a young woman with black hair, dark enough to reflect the glimmering moonlight of the waning crescent in the night sky right outside the place of burning desire, the club that held such a seductive man. Levi was waiting for the moment she stepped away and he could have his way, to dance with the casanova on the dancefloor.

Levi saying that he wanted him was an understatement - he wanted, of course, but he also needed and maybe more than that. Was there even a word for something more? He was itching with the need to find out. One taste couldn’t hurt, right?

And so he dove in for the first bite and stood up from the table in the far right corner of the club, the chair scratching on the floor almost inaudible over the instruments creating vibrating sounds that ran through his body like a drug and it only added to his peculiar feeling.

Once the song ended, he smiled and bowed at the woman with the midnight hair, kissing her hand in the most gentle of ways, looking up with shimmering eyes reflecting happiness and laughter and most of all, his love for dancing.

Levi licked his lips and started to walk towards his destination, the man that started to twirl in a manly manner once the band started to play more impulsing sounds, egging him further and further until he was in front of the man.

His fingers ghosted across the bare arms of the hypnotic dancer, his own grey eyes becoming lidded as he was met with those carribean eyes he observed earlier. Closer up, it was much more of a beautiful sight and he wanted to simply drink it up, leaving not a single drop.

The dancer’s surprised eyes turned knowing and he smirked at the flirtatious behavior, grabbing his admirer’s hand and leading him to the center of the dancefloor.

His fingers tapped on Levi’s palm, while his face leaned in closer and their hips became almost one, his other hand lightly pressing onto Levi’s waist. His hot lips whispered over his face, leftover pants still being emitted from his earlier motions, never uttering a word and only giving Levi heated glances.

Levi, the one who advanced, was soon becoming the one to be advanced upon. The dancer moved in quickly with fluid movements and it took everything in Levi to keep up, his pulse becoming rapid as he grinned at the aching muscles finally being stretched, finally feeling the burning he’s desired the whole night as he watched each dance coming from his now-partner.

That’s right, he’s his partner - and so the lust quakes inside of him and he grips the muscled back of the lean man, allowing himself to be swayed.

This was only the beginning.

With each twirl and side stepping of their legs, Levi’s breath became heavier and he was soon gasping for more breath each time the dancer moved in closer to touch his nose with his own, so close to a kiss on his greedy, hungry lips but would never meet them. His downcast expression was not to be seen as the dancer would soon turn him around for another cascading move -  the scorch in his legs made the lust swell up further as he was pulled back in closer to wrap a leg around those long legs. The flexed muscle could be felt as their thighs touched one anothers.

His partner descended his torso, holding on tightly to his lower back with hot hands as they moved closer and closer to the ground, but never touching and placed his damp forehead against Levi’s. Levi could see the green speckles shine as the dancer’s pupils dilated, showing that he was enjoying this as much as Levi was. The look he was directing at Levi was full of such an intensity he was not prepared for and maybe wouldn’t ever be and he was pulled closer to the dancer, waist-to-waist, and the dancer’s hands trailed down Levi’s torso as he pulled him back up, his shirt becoming wrinkled from the ferocity of the movement.

There were other dancers on the floor but to them, to which Levi was grateful, it was as if they were the only two in the room as the music kept playing, kept jarring them on as they swirled with fervent motions.

Levi let out a soft moan as his dancer reached further and further down to rub against his ass, only to grab at it as the man bit his lip and smiled at Levi’s open sensuality, as he would gladly show him his as well.

The man with such a temptress charisma let out a breath of air as he leaned in closer beside Levi’s ear, “You’re quite a dancer there, stranger,” he purred.

Levi let out a chuckle as his hands moved to grip at his partner’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re not too bad yourself.”

“I’ve never experienced a partner that could keep up with me so well, this must be a sign,” the man sursurrated, his fingers grasping Levi’s side loosely as they started to sway and wait for another song to fill their drums.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that, that sounds rather idiotic,” Levi smoothly replied, his own hands becoming curious as they started to rub against the man’s taut back that could be felt through the red dress-shirt he was wearing.

“Maybe but it’s most certainly true,” The dancer dipped his head in lower to breath on Levi’s neck and Levi bent his head back so he could be feasted upon, for this is one of the things he has desired all night - those lips to finally touch him, to drive him crazy with each seductive entrancement that was befalling him.

The dancer pressed a slow kiss on his neck that was drenched in perspiration but it only fueled them on, the lust clouding their minds as they continued to dance.

A tell tale heat was pooling his belly and sending shivers down his spine as the man kept touching him, the friction forming shock-waves throughout his entire body.

His dancer grunted as he came up to speak in his ear once more, “Why don’t we get out of here?”

Levi had a testing bite of this man that was hazing his mind in the red-tinted room, clutching his attention and body all night simply from across the club as he took in every detail of the brunette male, never taking his sight from the tall form that never stopped dancing.

"Mhmm, I would love to do just that.”

_Surely one more taste couldn’t hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> Over the weekend, I seen this awesome theatre show and they performed this song, Sway by Michael Bublé, and it was just amazing so I felt the extreme need to at least write something. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
